Vanille's Discovery
by VGMC
Summary: Vanille discovers a mysterious artifact in some ruins and decides to test it on her friends.
1. Vanille's Discovery

A few months after Vanille and Fang had been saved from their crystal prisons by Lightning, the three were investigating some old ruins in Gran Pulse. Vanille walked ahead of the others and entered one of the temples. She discovered a pedestal with some sort of necklace on it, and a rather mundane one at that. She would have expected a necklace left is some ruins to at least have a jewel on it. But this was just a ball on a string. Then she saw the paintings on the wall.

One depicted a person holding up the necklace and a large group of people bowing before him. Another showed the same person with the necklace but the people were all walking away from him with their arms out in front of themselves towards what looked like a battle. Was this some indication of its power? Did it mean that this man had brainwashed these people and was making them fight a war for him? Vanille decided to try it out. It couldn't hurt, right? She left the temple and quickly spotted Lightning and Fang taking a rest on a raised part of the temple's exterior. She snuck up behind them and held out the necklace in front of their faces. "Hey, guys, look what I found!"

Both of them found their eyes drawn to the necklace and unable to look away. "W-what is this?" Fang asked.

"I found it in the temple. What do you think?"

"G-get it...away," Lightning demanded weakly. Was it actually working? Since Vanille was behind them, she couldn't really see their faces as their jaws slackened and their eyes closed halfway. "V-Vanille...please...stop..." Vanille never thought she'd hear Lightning say 'please'. She must have been _really_ desperate. Vanille smiled. It really was working!

"Keep watching the necklace, girls. Let yourselves fall under its power; under _my_ power. She leaned forward enough to see their eyes roll back in their heads. "Light, Fang, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress," they both replied with no emotion in their voices at all. Vanille was surprised by this and was sure that, while Fang might play along, Lightning would definitely never say that. Vanille had to test this out to make sure they hadn't seen the paintings and were just trying to trick her.

She hopped down from the platform and walked a few feet away before turning to them. "Come to me," she commanded, beckoning them with her finger.

"Yes, Mistress," they replied, standing robotically and walking over with their arms stretched out before them, just like in the paintings.

Once they reached her, Vanille gave her next command: "Get on your knees and become my pets."

"Yes, Mistress." They both did as commanded and Vanille petted them both on the head. She walked back to the platform and they followed on hands and knees like the good little pets they were.

"Now, stand up and become dolls for your mistress to pose."

"Yes, Mistress." They stood and ceased all movement. Vanille was sure they couldn't be this still if they were only pretending. She sat Lightning down on the platform and had her hold out her right arm and have her left arm pointed up wards in an odd combat stance-like pose. She left Fang standing with her upper arms sticking out and her forearms going back in to form chocobo wings. Once she was tired of looking at them in their poses, she decided to do one last test before going any further. Again, she walked away from them and beckoned them with her hand. Of course, they obeyed, Fang walking with her arms out and Lightning on all fours. It seemed to be based on whether they were stood or not when commanded.

"Now, I want Fang to kneel down and Light to lie on the ground in her trance."

"Yes, Mistress." They did as they were told and Vanille sat on Fang's back like she was a chair. She waited a couple of minutes to see how Fang would respond. She didn't. If she was just faking, she would definitely have been in pain by now and would have forced Vanille off. But she hadn't.

Confident that her command was absolute, she stood and gave their next command: "Light, sit up and kiss Fang. Passionately right on the lips."

"Yes, Mistress." Whoa! There was no doubt any more. Vanille watched, dumbfounded, as Lightning crawled over to Fang and kissed her just as she had been told. Vanille's bewilderment turned into satisfaction and a smile spread across her face. She didn't want anyone to worry about them because they were taking too long so she decided to quickly bring them out of this state since she'd had her fun and she could do it again at any time.

She brought them back to where they'd been sat when she'd put them under and was just about to wake them up when she heard a voice. "Sis!" Vanille spun around to see Lightning's sister Serrah running towards them. "What's wrong, sis?" She started shaking her sister in a vain attempt at waking her up. "Vanille, what happened?"

This was bad. She had to come up with an excuse...or she could just make Serrah forget. She put her acting skills to the test and responded, "I'm not sure. I just showed them this," she held out the necklace, "and they just ended up like this." Just like her sister, Serrah's eyes were drawn to the swinging necklace. Vanille smirked and made sure her voice had a soothing tone to it, "What's wrong, Serrah? Is the necklace making you sleepy too? Is it making you want to give in and obey?" Serrah sleepily nodded. "Then you should just let yourself go. You'll feel much better when you let me do the thinking for you. Don't you agree?" Again, Serrah nodded. "Then let yourself sleeeeeep." Serrah's eyes closed and her head dropped. "Serrah, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied with a voice as lifeless as her sister's.

"Good. All of you, listen up. When I snap my fingers Fang will become my pet, Light will become a statue and Serrah will become my love. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress," the trio replied. Vanille snapped her fingers and saw her commands at work: Lightning froze in place, Fang was on her hands and knees, and Serrah was staring at Vanille with a look of longing. She pulled Vanille's arm and made her sit down. To her utter amazement, Serrah sat on her knee, put an arm around her and kissed her openly on the lips. Vanille was even more amazed that she had no problem with this. She was pretty sure she didn't like other women but this seemed okay somehow. She enjoyed it, in fact.

As enjoyable as it was, she had to end this quickly before anyone else showed up. As little as she wanted to, she pulled away from Serrah and made her sit where she was. Vanille petted Fang on the head and received a purr in return. She waved a hand in front of Lightning's face to no response. She tried to move Lightning's had but it was stuck firmly in place. Just as a good statue should be. "Okay, girls, listen up. When I snap my fingers again, you will all wake up with no recollection of the necklace or being hypnotized. You will all believe that Serrah had just found Fang and Light and that I haven't come out of the temple yet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Vanille hid around the corner and snapped her fingers. She saw life return to their faces and walked back over to them as if nothing had happened. "Oh, Vanille," Fang said when she saw her friend returning.

"Hi, guys. What's Serrah doing here?" She was genuinely curious since she hadn't asked before.

"Well," Serrah replied, looking a little embarrassed, "I got worried about you guys so we came here to make sure you were okay."

"' _We_ '?" Lightning asked.

"I told Snow and he got the others together. Look! There they are now." The others looked where she was pointing and saw the approaching Snow waving at them with the rest of the party.

"So, Vanille, find anything?" Fang asked.

"No, nothing at all."


	2. Vanille's Discovery Alternate Ending

As enjoyable as the kissing was, Vanille knew had to end this quickly before anyone else showed up. As little as she wanted to, she pulled away from Serrah and made her sit where she was. Vanille petted Fang on the head and received a purr in return. She waved a hand in front of Lightning's face to no response. She tried to move Lightning's had but it was stuck firmly in place. Just as a good statue should be. "Okay, girls, listen up. When I snap my fingers again, you will all wake up with no recollection of the necklace or being hypnotized. You will all believe that Serrah had just found Fang and Light and that I haven't come out of the temple yet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Vanille hid around the corner and was about to snap her fingers when she felt a hand cover her mouth and she was pulled beck around the corner. She felt another hand enter her pocket and remove the necklace, which was then dangled before her eyes. She couldn't look away as the necklace swung back and forth. Her eyes, which were glued to the necklace, began to feel tired. She could barely keep them open as her mind began to cloud. Eventually, her eyelids gave in and closed as she fell into a deep trance.

Rikku watched as the girl's eyes closed and her head dropped as she fell asleep. She'd known what to do after having seen this girl use the necklace on her friends. "Follow me, slave," Rikku commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," the girl replied in the same monotone as her friends. Rikku giggled at this and walked over to the others, sleepwalking slave in tow.

Upon reaching the others, Rikku commanded them to, "Stand, slaves." Nothing. Perhaps they were still under the other girl's control. "Slave, what is your name?" She'd need to know for individual commands.

"Vanille, Mistress."

"Well, Vanille, I want you to tell your friends to obey me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mistress. Okay, girls, you are to open your eyes and obey the person you see before you."

"Yes, Mistress." All three looked up at Rikku and smiled a little.

"Very good, Vanille. Now, all of you, stand."

"Yes, Mistress," the trio replied and did as instructed.

"State your names."

"Claire."

"Serrah."

"Fang."

 _Fang? What an odd name_ , Rikku thought. "Okay. All of you, sit down."

"Yes, Mistress," the four replied and sat down; Vanille on the far left, Claire next to her, then Fang, and Serrah on the far right.

Rikku began by testing her slaves' obedience. She kicked her boots off, exposing her bare feet to the cool breeze and sat between Claire and Fang. "Fang, massage my shoulders. Vanille and Serrah, get on your hand and knees and lick my feet."

"Yes, Mistress," came their collective monotone reply as they set about doing as they had been commanded by their mistress. She enjoyed the breeze on her now wet feet from where her slaves had been licking them. She'd left Claire be for now because she intended to question her on the current situation.

"Claire, who is the most important person in the world to you?"

"You are, Mistress."

"Good. Now, tell your mistress where we are right now."

"Gran Pulse, Mistress," she replied. Rikku had never heard of such a place. Could it be anything like Tidus' Zanarkand? Regardless, she had to find out how she'd gotten here and, more importantly, how to get back. And with her new slaves, it would be no trouble at all.


	3. Double The Fun

After her little discovery in the ruins, Vanille had sought out anyone who could tell her anything about the necklace so that she could learn more about it and how it worked. The investigation brought to light that the necklace was enchanted, which was why it so quickly captivated the people who saw it swinging. She was eventually able to enchant other objects in much the same way. She did so with a pair of flashlights that had spirals in the lights. They were mainly made for children but they were the first things Vanille could find. They would do well for her purposes.

Her chance to test them out came when she, along with Lightning and Fang, went to investigate an abandoned building in Cocoon. Serrah had tagged along too out of worry for her sister. She took one of the flashlights out when she was stood by herself near a large tree which obscured her from view...or so she thought. "Vanille!" Dammit! She turned to see Fang approaching. She tried to hide the light behind her back but Fang seemed to notice, "What's that you've got there?" There was no way to hide it any more. She had no choice. After making sure Lightning and Serrah couldn't see them, she held the light out and pressed the button.

It lit up and Fang's eyes snapped to it. Her steps became smaller and slower until she stopped completely. What really surprise Vanille was that Fang's eyes now reflected the spiral in the flashlight and that her arms rose up before her like a sleepwalker. "Fang, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied in the same lifeless tone as last time. She'd gone under faster than last time. Maybe it was the spiral or the fact that she'd been under before so her will was weaker now.

Either way, she wanted Fang to share her fun this time. "Fang, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken but you will not remember anything that happened while you were in your trance and you will agree with my ideas. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Vanille snapped her fingers and Fang's eyes returned to normal. She shook the sleep out of her head and looked at Vanille. "Well, what did you find?" Vanille held out the now inactive device. Fang took it and looked at it, a confused look on her face. "This is what you were trying to hide?"

"I wasn't going to show anyone but I decided to tell just you, Fang." She held out the other one. "Apparently, these things can control people's minds."

"Oh, come on, that's just ridiculous."

"Wanna try it out on Light and Serrah? What's the worst that could happen?"

Vanille noted a flash of the spirals in Fangs eyes as her suggestion took effect. "Y-yeah. You're right." The pair called the Farron sisters over, ready to 'test their discovery'.

"What, did you find something?" Lightning asked as she and her sister approached.

Vanille's eyes met Fang's and the pair nodded. "Yes. We found _these_." They held out the flashlights and turned them on. The sister's jaws dropped as they stared into the spirals and were transfixed by them. Their eyes soon reflected the spirals and their arms rose up just as Fang's had.

"Whoa! It actually worked?" Fang was flabbergasted.

"Check this out: Light, Serrah? Can you hear me?" Vanille asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Fang's jaw dropped at their monotone response.

"W...what do we do with them now?" Fang asked, trying to compose herself.

"We have some fun!" Vanille replied in her usual cheery manner. "Alright, girls, I want you both to sit by that tree."

"Yes, Mistress," they replied and they did as instructed. It seemed that, even with the spirals in their eyes, they could still see where they were going. Vanille and Fang walked over to the hypnotized duo. Vanille got down on her knees and began kissing Serrah on the lips.

"Vanille, what are you doing?"

Vanille stopped her kissing to reply. "Trust me, Fang, you should try it."

The spirals flashed in her eyes again and she replied, "Okay, I'll try it." She too got on her knees and she started kissing Lightning. On the cheek at first but she seemed to be getting into it and started kissing her on the lips. It wasn't that the two liked other women, it was just the feeling of having someone who would obey any command given along with the fact that both sisters happened to be very good kissers. Vanille was having a great time when...

Lightning snapped out of her trance but Vanille and Fang's eyes were closed so they didn't notice. Lightning remembered everything, even how she was hypnotized. Using this knowledge, she slowly took Fang's flashlight from her and held it between their faces. The light penetrated Fang's eyelids and she opened them to see the spiral. She was under in seconds. She whispered into Fang's ear, "Fang, I want you to restrain Vanille."

"Yes, Mistress," she whispered back and obeyed. She pulled her friend back and held her arms behind her back. Lightning went to her sister to wake her up.

"Serrah, wake up." Nothing. Her sister just sat there, lifeless and with spirals in her eyes. Lightning held the flashlight in front of Serrah's eyes and her head turned a little to face it. "Serrah, wake up." It worked this time. Her sister looked around confused but, the second she saw Vanille, she became enraged. She jumped to her feet and slapped Vanille right across the cheek. Lightning took Vanille's flashlight and handed it to her sister, a mischievous grin on her face. Serrah returned the grin and flashed it in Vanille's face. Lightning shone hers in Fang's face again to deepen her trance. Both girls fell to their knees as they went deeper and their arms rose.

"What should we do now?" Serrah asked.

"We get some payback," her sister replied. "Fang, you will obey any command given to you by either myself or Serrah."

"And Vanille, you will obey any command given to you by me or Claire."

Both girls replied, "Yes, Mistress."

Lightning decided to get things started. "First, you are both dogs." Both of them brought their arms in closer, like a dog's front legs while stood on its hind legs, and started barking. Serrah started petting her new puppy on the head and Lightning did the same. Both stuck their tongues out and started panting.

Serrah was next. "Both of you, stand and freeze in place."

"Yes, Mistress." Once they were frozen, Serrah began posing Vanille in an embarrassing pose. Lightning did the same to Fang. In the end, Vanille was locked in a lover's embrace with Fang and their lips were in contact.

Lightning had a great idea. "Alright, when I snap my fingers, you will both awaken but be unable to move. And you will return to this state when I snap them again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," they replied and their eyes returned to normal. They were confused, then shocked, then horrified. Lightning enjoyed every expression that found its way onto their helpless faces. But it was getting late so it was time to wrap things up. She snapped her fingers and the spirals returned to their eyes.

"Now I want you both to use you bodies to keep Serrah and me warm while we sleep and, when you wake up tomorrow morning, you will return to your obedient state. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." Lightning and Serrah lay down on the bed of leaves at the base of the tree and their slaves snuggled up to them. Lightning was surprised at how warm they were. Perhaps the hypnosis affected their body heat. Either way, the Farron sisters slept well that night with their new slaves for warmth and they'd have some more fun the following morning too...


	4. The Morning After

Lightning woke up with Fang still hugging her tightly in her sleep. She looked over to see Serrah already awake and having Vanille massage her feet. She seemed to be enjoying it and made Lightning a little happy. She shook Fang gently to wake her up. As her eyes opened, they began to reflect the spirals again. She sat up and bowed before her asking, "How may I serve you, Mistress?"

Lightning thought about it for a second and decided, "I want you to rub my shoulders."

"Yes, Mistress." As Fang got to work on her shoulders, Lightning found it amusing that the party member she'd always thought to be the most competent was now her slave. Lightning enjoyed the massage, though from the look on Serrah's face, not as much as _she_ was. Did it really feel _that_ good? Well, she had been walking a lot lately.

"Now, massage my feet," she commanded.

"Yes, Mistress." Fang crawled to her mistress' feet and slid her left boot off. Lightning wiggled her toes as a cool breeze found her foot. This felt nice. Fang slid her right boot off and the breeze reached that foot too. She'd have to do this more often. Fang seemed to notice Lightning's expression and, not wanting to interrupt her mistress' relaxation asked, "Are you ready, Mistress?"

Lightning held off on responding for a few seconds to let her feet get a little more air. "Yes," she finally responded. As Fang began to massage her feet, Lightning understood what Serrah had been smiling about.

"Looks like you're having some fun too, sis." She looked over and saw Serrah smiling at her.

"You could say that," she replied. Lightning wasn't the type of person to pursue 'fun' usually but, if it coincided with her payback, she had no problem with it. She enjoyed the massage for a few more minutes then said, "Stop." Fang froze for a second then placed Lightning's feet down on the grass. Lightning curled her toes in the grass as she considered what to have Fang do next. She heard Serrah giggling and looked over to see her with her feet in the air and Vanille licking them like a dog.

As she watched, almost as mesmerised as the other two, Lightning considered having Fang do the same thing to _her_ feet but decided against having it since she didn't want to get her feet wet like that. She thought about what to have her do next then realised: she didn't know where these hypnotizing flashlights came from. "Fang, I want youy to answer truthfully. Where did you get this flashlight?"

"Vanille gave it to me, Mistress," she replied.

Not wanting to disrupt her sister's fun Lightning commanded, "Fang, take Vanille's place with Serrah. Vanille, come over here."

"Yes, Mistress," the pair replied as they complied. Both crawled from their respective current mistress to their next mistress. Fang began licking Serrah's feet as Vanille had been while Vanille awaited her next command.

"Vanille, where did you get these flashlights?"

"I had them made for me, Mistress."

"How?"

"I found a special necklace in the ruins, Mistress. After discovering its powers, I had scientists and magic users help me to understand it better and they imbued the flashlights with the necklace's powers."

"How did you discover its power?" Lightning asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I hypnotized you and Fang, Mistress. Then I hypnotized Mistress Serrah when she arrived."

"I want you to hypnotize me and restore my memory of it then wake me up. Nothing else."

"Me too," Serrah cut in. "I want to remember too."

Lightning handed her flashlight to Vanille and she got started. "As you wish, Mistresses. Just stare into the spiral. Let yourselves sink into it. See nothing but the spiral and hear nothing but voice." She eyes began to reflect the spirals as they had the previous night. "Can you hear me, Mistresses?"

"Yes, Mistress," the hypnotized sisters replied in unison.

"I'm going to count down from three and when I reach zero, you will awaken with full memory of what happened while you were hypnotized. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," the three replied.

"Three...Two...One...Zero." Lightning awoke and looked at Serrah, who was coming around too. She looked at her slaves...or rather _slave_. Fang was awake too. She must have accepted Vanille's commands too. But why? She hadn't been told to. She remembered calling Vanille 'Mistress' while hypnotized so maybe Fang had accepted the commands of her mistresses' mistress. Lightning immediately snatched the flashlight from Vanille's hand and shone it directly into Fang's face, returning her to her compliant state.

Lightning let out a sigh as Serrah noted, "That was close."

"Yeah," Her sister replied. "We need to head back soon anyway. We should finish this soon and get back to investigating."

"Can I do just one more thing?" Serrah asked.

"Aright, but make it quick." Serrah took out her flashlight and shone it right into her sister's eyes. "Ser...rah...w...what...are...?" She struggled to finish her words as her sister hypnotized her with the spiral.

"I'm sorry, sis, this is for your own good." She honestly believe it was; she remembered what had happened when she'd been hypnotized by Vanille the first time and imagined that Claire had been through more than just kissing Vanille. She didn't want Claire to have to live with those memories and this was the only way she could think of to help her. As her sister's eyes reflected the spiral, Serrah asked, "Claire, can you her me?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied in a lifeless voice that gave Serrah the creeps.

"Alright, all three of you, listen up," she commanded in an assertive voice. "When, I clap my hands, you will all wake up but remember nothing about the necklace, the flashlights or being hypnotized. You will also believe we were attacked by a monster that you scared off before succumbing to its sleep spell. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," the hypnotized trio replied. Serrah clapped her hands and their eyes returned to normal. "W...what happened?" Vanille asked.

"A monster attacked. I guess it hit you with a sleep spell before running away."

"How long were we out?" Lightning asked.

"I'm not sure. That was yesterday, though."

"Then, we'd better hurry up and investigate this place so we can go home before Snow organizes a rescue party." Lightning groaned at the last part. They finished their search, not encountering the 'monster' again. Serrah kept the flashlights in her pockets the entire time, in case she needed them again in the future.


	5. From Farron To Oerba

Following the incident with the hypnotic flashlights, Serah felt it best to get ahold of the necklace that Vanille had mentioned since that had been the cause of all this trouble. Thinking back, she should have given Vanille the suggestion to bring it to her before forgetting about it. Too late now though. She went to the home Vanille and Fang shared. It was a nice little wooden cabin in the forest near the plains. Lightning went with her since she had business with the two anyway.

Upon arrival, the two were invited inside by Vanille. Fang was out getting some firewood. After waiting a while, Lightning left to find Fang and let her know they'd arrived. This left Serah alone with Vanille. Perfect. Serah had thought about how to go about this the whole time and had decided how she was going to do it. "Say, Vanille..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen a necklace of mine. I had it with me the last time I came here but I can't find it anywhere."

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a little ball on a string." Upon saying this, she realised it may seem odd that she cared so much about something so cheap sounding so she added, "Snow gave it to me."

"It sounds a little familiar but I don't recall seeing it. Let's try and find it."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this." The pair began their 'search' which ultimately led them to Vanille's room. Serah guess that Vanille had stored it here and her guess proved correct when Vanille went over to bedside table and picked up the necklace. Serah put her hand on the flashlight in her pocket in case she needed to use it to make Vanille hand it over.

"Is this it?" Vanille asked, holding it out.

"Yes, that's...that's it..." she replied as she saw the slightly swinging necklace in Vanille's hand. Her eyes were immediately drawn to it and she couldn't look away. She felt her resistance fading and her eyes growing heavier. She remembered the first time this had happened and how nice and relaxing it had felt. She felt like that now and she let her eyes roll back in her head as she fell into a deep sleep.

From Vanille's perspective, Serah had stopped talking and just stood there watching the necklace with her eyes while Vanille had repeatedly asked what was wrong to no avail. Serah was now stood, her head drooping forward and her eyes closed. She asked again: "Serah? What's wrong?"

"You've hypnotized me, Mistress," Serah replied in a monotone.

"I-I've done what? What did you call me?" Vanille asked in shock.

"You've hypnotized me, Mistress. You are now my mistress," Serah repeated.

"H-how?"

"That necklace has the power to do so, Mistress."

"How do you know that?"

"You used it to hypnotize Claire, Fang and me, Mistress."

Vanille didn't understand. "When?"

"About three weeks ago, Mistress."

Why don't I remember?"

"You had flashlights with their power created and I used them to erase your memory, Mistress.

Vanille had Serah fill her in on everything that had happened since the discovery of the necklace. Once Serah was finished, Vanille sat in thought until she could decide what to do next. She understood why Serah had done what she had but she still felt angry about it. First of all, she needed to get the flashlights. "Where are the flashlights now, Serah?"

"In my pocket, Mistress," she replied.

"Give them to me please."

"Yes, Mistress," Serah handed them over without hesitation.

Vanille placed on flashlight down on the bed and looked at the one still in her hand. "You said I had these created with the power of the necklace?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"How does it work? Do I just shine the light in someone's eyes or something?"

"That is correct, Mistress."

Vanille would have tried it on Serah but she was already under and Vanille didn't want to put her under so deep that she couldn't come out of it. But, since she was already under, Vanille felt that some light-hearted revenge was in order. She didn't have long though since she had no idea when Fang and Light would be back. "Alright then, Serah. I'd like you to take this," she handed her the flashlight in her hand, "and forget all about this conversation until you hear a certain word."

Lightning had found Fang and the pair returned to see Vanille and Serah waiting for them in the living room. Lightning sat down next to Serah and Fang next to Vanille. Serah waited patiently while the other three discussed their next job. By the time they were done, it was quite late.

"You two should stay here tonight," Vanille suggested. "Then we can go tomorrow."

"I think that's a good idea," Fang agreed.

"Alright," Lightning replied.

"Okay then. Light, you'll be staying in my room and Serah will stay in Vanille's room, okay?" Fang asked. The two sisters agreed with no idea what was about to happen to them.

Vanille couldn't sleep. Her anticipation was too great. She sat awake, watching the sleeping Serah next to her. Eventually, Serah began to stir. She pulled off the covers and stood, eyes still closed. Since the sisters had no other clothes to sleep in, they opted to sleep in their underwear as Vanille and Fang did. She was glad they did because it meant they'd make less noise walking through the house. Serah picked up the flashlight from the bedside table just as Vanille had told her in her post-hypnotic suggestion. Serah's arms stretched out before her like a zombie and she began to walk. She left the room and Vanille quietly followed.

They reached Fang's room and Serah entered while Vanille stood in the doorway. Vanille observed as Serah sleepwalked over to her sister and began to shake her awake.

Lightning opened her eyes to see Serah at her bedside, eyes closed and holding a small flashlight. Was she sleepwalking? Before she had a chance to even sit up, Serah pointed the flashlight at her sister and flicked the switch. Despite having a flashlight turned on in her face, Lightning found that she didn't close her eyes or look away on reflex because the light wasn't painful or even irritating; it was kind of nice in fact. She saw a black and white spiral in the light and found herself staring at its centre. She stared deeply into the centre, where the intertwining black and white lines converged and disappeared. Nothing else mattered to her now except the spiral. All she wanted was to watch the spiral; to obey it. Her eyes began to reflect the spiral as she surrendered her will completely.

Vanille was excited because Serah's post-hypnotic suggestion had worked so well. She watched as Serah moved closer to her sister to implant her own suggestions into her mind. With that done, Serah tapped Lightning's forehead, causing her to fall asleep again. Serah dropped the flashlight before standing straight and sleepwalking back to Vanille's room. Vanille followed behind, anticipating the following day's events.

Vanille awoke the next morning to find Serah still asleep next to her. She got changed and headed to the living room in anticipation of seeing Lightning's triggers in action. She waited until the other three were ready and sitting in the living room with her before saying, "So, Light, when are you going to obey?"

Fang and Serah looked at Vanille in confusion but Lightning didn't; upon hearing the word 'obey', Lightning's eyes were filled with spirals as all thoughts bar one left her mind. That thought was "Obey." Fang and Serah turned their attention to Lightning upon hearing her say that and were shocked to see the spirals in her eyes. She took out the flashlight and shone it in Serah's eyes. The younger Farron was immediately transfixed by the spiral as her will ebbed away, leaving her in a completely obedient state just like her sister. "It is done, Mistress Vanille," Lightning said. "We are ready to obey."

"Vanille, what's going on?" Fang asked, sounding more like a mother scolding her child than a concerned friend.

"Light, explain," Vanille commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," she replied. "My sister and I are now your servants. You command and we obey."

"What do you mean 'servants'?" Fang asked.

Lightning held out the flashlight, "This flashlight has the power to hypnotize, as it has Serah and me. I was commanded to fall back into a trance when I heard the word 'obey' and hypnotize Serah."

"But why?" Fang asked, turning to Vanille.

"Because they did it to us."

"When?"

"A few days ago. We just don't remember because they made us forget."

"How do you know about it then?"

"I accidentally hypnotized Serah and she told me. So I thought we should get some payback."

Fang turned to Serah and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes, Mistress," she replied.

Fang took a few moments to consider before saying, "Okay, but we're not making them do anything too embarrassing or mean spirited. Agreed?" Fang decided this since it was hard to hate the pair for something she didn't even remember.

"Agreed." Vanille knew what Fang was thinking and agreed. "Okay, follow us, slaves!"

"Yes, Mistress, the pair replied and followed their mistresses, arms outstretched, out the door.

Once they reached a clearing near a lake at the edge of the forest, they stopped and Vanille handed the sisters the outfits she'd picked up along the way. "Change into these," she commanded.

"Yes, Mistress," the pair replied in unison and began to strip there and then. They stripped down to their underwear before putting on their new outfits. Their outfits were black versions of their mistress' outfits; Fang's for Lightning and Vanille's for Serah.

"As long as you are under our control, you are now 'Oerba Yun Light' and 'Oerba Dia Serah.' Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," the newly christened Oerbas replied.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Fang asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," Vanille replied, smiling. She turned back to the sisters. "We have a tradition here in Oerba that _must_ be adhered to when we gain new sisters. We must perform a ritual dance to celebrate." Fang had no idea where Vanille was pulling this from. "I'm going to do it first and I want you two to observe and memorize the whole thing. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." Vanille began to flail her arms around at her sides and Fang thought it was hilarious. Once Vanille stopped, Lightning and Serah began to mimic her movements perfectly. Unable to help herself, Vanille kept giving them embarrassing commands from thinking they were chocobos to freezing like statues.

It was starting to get late so Vanille decided to wrap things up. "Now that your initiation is complete, we're going back home. But all this walking has made my feet hurt. I want you two to carry us."

"Yes, Mistress." And with that, Lightning and Serah lifted up Fang and Vanille and began carrying them bridal-style. Fang and Vanille were surprised by the strength their slaves showcased here. The two slaves carried their mistresses back to their home and it was only then that they realised they'd left Lightning and Serah's clothes behind.

Vanille decided they'd just go get them back tomorrow. She sat down on one of the couches with Fang. "My feet still hurt a little so..." she kicked her shoes off, "How about a foot rub?"

"Yes, Mistress," the pair replied. Both girls got down on their knees and grabbed one of Vanille's feet (the left for Lightning and the right for Serah) and began rubbing. Vanille enjoyed the feeling. She let them continue for a while until she was satisfied.

She pulled her feet away and said, "Now, slaves, I'm going to snap my fingers and I want you to fall into a deep sleep that you will not awaken from until you hear the words 'Good morning, Oerba'. Understood?"

Of course, their reply was, "Yes, Mistress." Vanille snapped her fingers and the pair immediately dropped into their mistresses' arms. They gently moved the slaves to the couches and put some blankets over them. They left them there for the night and went back to their own rooms. Vanille hoped tomorrow could be as fun but she decided to keep them under her power for no more than half a day tomorrow so as not to get too used to it. Her last thought before falling asleep was that tomorrow was going to be fun. She had no idea.


End file.
